Instance
We have prepared many difference Instances in game. Treasure and risks all exist in Instances. If you are strongly enough, you can defeat BOSS and win your prize! Or you will end up with being killing in an Instance. Try your best to challenge these Instances if you dare! Click the Daily Events button found on the top part and select the Instance you want to challenge. Gear Instance 1. Players can challenge Gear Instance to loot gear of corresponding level. 2. Other loot includes ATK Crystal and DEF Crystal 3. First clear will have an additional reward. 4. Players can wipe-out challenged Instances. Wipe-out consumes the best challenged time. 5. VIP3 and above can activate One-click Wipe-out Function 6. VIP5 and above can cut half Wipe-out required time. 7. VIP8 and above can finish Wipe-out immediately. Team Instance 1. In each Team Instance, players will meet several strong BOSS. Single one may not be able to clear the Instance, so a team is needed for the challenge. 2. A team can contain at most five players. 3. Reward includes purple Shoulder Pad, Leggings, Ring of corresponding level, HP and DEF Crystal, Spirit, EXP and Fighting Points. 4. Fighting Points can be used to exchange reward in Exchange Shop. Encounters 1. Encounters are the special Instances to have your girl friend! 2. There are six stages in each chapter, after clear all stages, the corresponding girl friend will be activated, and your Battle Power will boost. 3. In Encounters Interface, players can check the required level for each chapter, recommend Battle Power, First Clear Reward and BOSS Information of each stage. Treasure Instance 1. Treasure Instance is the best way to obtain Shop items. 2. Higher level reach, more available Instances to challenge, and more reward will be obtained. Players have to kill all monsters in the Instance before getting the reward. 3. The bottom part of Treasure Instance Interface shows the best profit you could obtain from Treasure Instance daily. The less time you consume, the more reward you'll obtain. 4. Players can wipe-out challenged Instances. Wipe-out consumes the best challenged time. 5. VIP3 and above can activate One-click Wipe-out Function 6. VIP5 and above can cut half Wipe-out required time. 7. VIP8 and above can finish Wipe-out immediately. Aincrad 1. Required Level: Lv30 and above 2. Instance Type: Single player challenge 3. Aincrad is a place of Trial. There are many floors for you to challenge. More floors you have cleared, better reward you can received. 4. Players must kill all monsters in current floor before entering the next floor. 5. A splendid gift pack will be rewarded for every successful ten-floor clear. 6. Players can wipe-out challenged floors once daily. 7. There are 250 floors to be cleared. VIP Instance 1. VIP Instances are some special Instances for VIP players only. Each Instance can only be challenged twice in a day. 2. Player must reach the required VIP level before challenge VIP Instances. 3. The first Instance requires at least VIP3, second requires VIP6 and the third requires VIP9. 4. Each challenge consumes certain amount of Diamond, and each successful challenged will be rewarded with Wings Orb and Mount Orb for sure. Other possible loot includes Orange Gear Fragment, Mount Gear, High Quality Gear of corresponding level, Skill Book, Concoction, Cor and EXP.